Support is requested for an international symposium on molecular motors, to be held Sept. 5-9, 2001, at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, Massachusetts. This meeting will be the 55th Annual Symposium of the Society of General Physiologists. There is now a critical mass of high-resolution structures of motor proteins involved in actin-based and microtubules-based cellular motility. Furthermore, much of the cellular function, as well as protein-structure function, of the kinesin and myosin families of motors are under investigation. The goal is to bring together the scientists responsible for the structure determinations, for the mechanistic connections between structure and function, and the cellular roles of these motor proteins. Support is requested for the invited speakers and the meeting organizers.